


When Life Gives You Lemons

by chckn_9790



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Boyband, Friendship, Gaming, M/M, bad language, bts-exo interaction, bts-vixx interaction, bts-vixx-exo, harrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chckn_9790/pseuds/chckn_9790
Summary: A sizzling scandal, an offer no one can refuse, and a forbidden love. Suddenly, BTS is under fire- and it seems they aren’t very bulletproof, after all. The accused member vanishes into hiding for his safety, but still winds up on the other end of Seoul, separated from the others. Backs are turned, and a rift is drawn between them. The group, once on top, is suddenly falling to pieces. Can they overcome these obstacles of life? Or will this be the end of BTS forever?





	1. Preface

MBC Music Bank’s first episode of June, 2016: The Final contest is between EXO’s new sweet single “Sugar”, and BTS’ hot come back titled “Come And Get Me.” The votes are coming in faster than the servers can process-it’s going to be a close battle. On the large, brightly lit stage, dozens of groups stand in a mass, their respective coordinated costumes the only real difference between most of them. In the very front, the two finalist groups are standing on either side of the bright, enthusiastic MCs; BTS on the left, and EXO on the right. EXO look calm and relaxed; this is nothing new to them. Their pastel clothing and cutely styled hair is a very different look than normal but it’s somehow still suits them. Sehun’s hair is still bleach white and still looks just as fantastic. BTS seem slightly less calm, but all the fans can agree that they are really rocking those tight leather jeans. Rap monster is sporting a wife-beater type of top, while the rest wear a variety of different tees, all black. Jimin’s shirt is cut in stripes at the front, giving a teasing view of his chocolate abs; his bright colored hair is styled to perfection, and he is standing there licking and biting those plump lips like they’re some sort of exotic fruit. The fans in the audience scream and anticipation (but mostly at him) as the cameras begin rolling again and the MCs start speaking. The votes are rolling in. The scores for each group go up and up, climbing higher until they stop at the same number. Here it comes, the final tally. Whoever has more added onto their score has won. Who will it be?


	2. Hana

-2 Hours Earlier-

“Hoseok hyung! What will you do if we win first place?”

Hoseok, who was very much in the middle of getting dressed, suddenly found a camera shoved in his face. He was standing in the men’s bathroom (which he thought he had locked) and was attempting to pull the skin-tight leather jeans on. His rock-solid thighs were just too big and he had begun to curse under his breath as he tugged and yanked, but squeaked when he heard a slight rip and froze. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” he had whispered softly to the pants, stroking them as if to soothe them. “Ssh, it’s okay, I didn’t rip you- I totally didn’t- just please work with me-” He had given one more great pull as the mysterious bratty member had attacked him, and yelped in surprise, jumping back a bit. He peeked over to see who had hurled the question, his face darkening.

“Yah… Jeon Jungkook! I’m getting dressed, turn off that camera!!” He batted at the younger, who cackled evilly and flinched away, taking a couple of steps back. “Turn that thing off or I’ll swear!” He shouted and pointed his finger at the nuisance of a maknae. He stood there, fuming, not even wearing his shirt; the jeans only halfway up his legs, bunched up and resting just above his knees. Jungkook couldn’t control himself. He paused the camcorder and bent over, laughing.

“Hyung, you look-” he could barely get it out. He slapped his knee and threw his head down, uncontrollable giggles bubbling up from his chest. “-you look-”

“My legs are too big, alright?!” the elder shrieked and kicked at Jungkook, about ready to tear into him. “Get the fuck outta here, you brat!” He hobbled forward and kicked the younger boy’s backside as hard as he could (even though his legs were pretty much bound), and once Jungkook had finally left, he _locked that door,_ and went back to yanking that troublesome leather thing on. “Aish, that kid…,” he muttered as he tugged. “Oh- aigoo- aigoo, aigoo- ahh!” He groaned like an ahjussi as they finally slid themselves over his ass and hugged his hips. “Yah, finally!” he shouted in his _satoori._ “Take that, pants!”

Jungkook, still laughing, hit record again and trolled his way into the large dressing room, searching for his next victim. He spotted Yoongi and Namjoon lounging on the futon, his eyes closed and earbuds in. Yoongi was sitting beside him, fast sleep and dead to the world. “Oh,” Jungkook said, waddling over there with a smug smirk on his face. He held the camera right over the younger rapper’s face, showing a nice view of his double chin. “Wah, look at that,” he murmured smugly, “what impressive _chins._ ” He snorted in laughter and zoomed in and out on them, laughing harder when he stopped and caught the perfect angle. Just then, Namjoon’s eyes peeped open- and a low growl came from his chest as he saw what the youngest was up to.

“What the fuck are you doing, kid?”

Jungkook jumped, not having seen him wake up, and laughed harder as he noticed the deadly glare on the elder’s face. “Aw, hyung,” he whined shortly after, “they won’t be able to air this now because you swore!”

“Good,” Namjoon replied in satisfaction, shutting his eyes again and shifting to get comfortable. “Go bug someone else.”

Jungkook pouted and walked over to the vanity with the giant mirrors, where Taehyung was getting his make up done by a pretty cordi noona. Jungkook shut off the camera and set it on the table, out of the way, and folded his arms over his chest. He stood at the end of the vanity right by Taehyung and waited for him to notice he was there.

Taehyung peeked his eyes open for a moment and gave him a soft smile. “Hey, Kookie,” he said, closing his eyes again obediently for the makeup artist, who then lightly dusted over his eyelids. “What’s the matter now?”

“The hyungs are being no fun,” Jungkook immediately began to complain, using his baby voice. “I walked in on Hobie getting dressed… he couldn’t put the pants on because his legs are too big- it was the funniest thing ever. But he kicked me!” he whined. The make up artist carefully set down her brush and grabbed another, much thinner one, dipping it into a small jar of black liner, and very expertly drew over Taehyung’s lash line. “Then I tried to film Mon hyung’s double chin while he was sleeping and he woke up and swore at me.”

Taehyung chuckled lightly and raised his eyebrows to smoothen his eyelids, leaving the artist lots of room to trace. “Well, Kookie, it seems like you were just bugging them,” he told him honestly. “That is pretty funny though, about Hoseok hyung.” He laughed at the image of their Jhope jumping around, trying to pull on jeans that don’t quite fit his massive legs. “He’s a funny hyung.” The artist finished his eyes and walked off to grab something else, so Taehyung was free to open his eyes and relax. He looked up at the younger boy and smiled, reaching out to pat his arm in a ~~patronizing~~ comforting way. “Cheer up, booboo,” he said half-sarcastically, “they’re probably just tired. I know Rapmon hyung stayed up for hours last night. And Jhope was probably scared shitless. Everyone knows he’s a big baby.”

Jungkook pouted more, secretly relishing in Taehyung’s half-hearted affection. He absolutely adored being babied, and that was a secret he would take with him to his grave. He played it off as the opposite, however, lightly punching the elder’s arm with an indignant whimper. “Don’t call me booboo! I’m 20 years old, for crying out loud!”

Taehyung laughed and rubbed his arm, giving him a sweet smile afterwards. “20 years old and you can’t even swear,” he cooed patronizingly. “And actually you’re only 18 by birth.”

“I can’t swear at a hyung,” Jungkook grumbled. “Unfortunately,” he added afterwards. “And 18 is still not a child!”

Taehyung reached up and pinched the younger’s cheek, a deep laugh leaving him as he tugged on it. “Aigoo, you’re such a good boy~”

Jungkook batted his hand away and frowned. “Stop it, hyung,” he told him formally, though his dark expression wasn’t formal in the least. Taehyung giggled and beamed up at him, and there they stood for a moment in silence, just staring at each other. “You’re weird,” Jungkook murmured after a few moments, looking away.

“That was a staring contest, dummy, and I just won!” Taehyung answered back, his adorable Daegu accent slipping out a bit. He grinned proudly.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes and batted at him again. “Whatever.” He glanced at the camera on the vanity and suddenly remembered why he had been bugging the members in the first place. “Hyung,” he said, “what are you going to do for the fans if we win first place?”

Taehyung pondered the question, and just then, Jimin strode up to them, a mischievous grin on his face. “Guys,” he said, his tone excited, as if he was preparing to tell a funny story. He was already laughing, his eyes scrunched up in those wrinkly crescents everyone seems to adore. “You won’t believe who I just saw.”

“Who?” Taehyung asked before Jungkook could, eagerly staring forward into the mirror at his friend’s reflection. He grinned in expectation for his answer.

“Your mom,” Jimin retorted, chortling and giving his friend’s back a slap so rough that he was thrown forward. Jungkook joined in laughing, lifting his hand for a high five, which Jimin enthusiastically returned.

“Good one, hyung!” Jungkook breathlessly praised, as he was in pieces laughing.

Taehyung, however, was not laughing. “That wasn’t funny, asshole,” he whined, a pout tugging on his lower lip. He turned in his chair and smacked Jimin’s arm as hard as he could. “I actually believed you for half a second…”

Jimin hissed and rubbed where Taehyung had hit him, grumbling a curse or two at him.

“No but seriously, hyung,” Jungkook said after he had calmed down some. He wiped his eyes, a huge, ridiculous smile still on his face. “What are you going to do for the fans if we win?”

“I’ll punch Jimin right in the face,” Taehyung wasted no time in replying, shooting the man in question an angry glare.

“Yah!” Jimin shouted indignantly, scoffing a bit. A wide smile spread scross his mouth. “I’ll just punch you back!”

“Oh boy,” the youngest grinned, thrilled at the idea. He rubbed his hands together excitedly. “A real live fight between Dumb and Dumber. The fans will just _love_ that.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the maknae, who was only glad to return the gesture.

“Taehyung is definitely Dumber,” Jimin stated matter-of-factly.

Taehyung snorted and gave his arm another smack, then hummed as he became serious again. “I dunno… Is it my turn to do something this time?”

Jungkook nodded. “Yep!”

“Mine too, isn’t it?” Jimin asked innocently, picking a small piece of fluff off of Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Of course it is, stupid,” Taehyung slurred, his accent slipping out again.

“ _Of course it is, stupid,_ ” Jimin mockingly repeated in a terrible excuse for a Daegu accent.

Taehyung swiftly stood from his chair and raised his fist at Jimin. “Say one more fucking thing,” he warned him in his deep voice, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Jimin squeaked and held up his hands in defense, taking a few giant steps back. Jungkook laughed wholeheartedly at the sight, wishing he could’ve gotten it on video. But he knew it would never air, and thus, this hilariously dramatic and borderline violent display of deep friendship between his hyungs that he had come to adore so much would remain his and his alone to witness.

“Alright guys, that’s enough fucking around,” the leader grumbled from his perch on the sofa. “Are all of you dressed?”

Jungkook snapped his head to the grumpy rapper and saw that he had woken up again, his earbuds wrapped around his phone that had been set aside. He looked down at himself and saw that he still hadn’t gotten dressed. “Uh oh,” he murmured, and tuning out what the others were saying, he ran out of the dressing room and grab his costume off of the rack in the hallway. It was time to get serious now.

Running down the hall, he accidentally bumped into a tall, broad-shouldered human. He let out a squeak and stumbled back as the figure turned around, but let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Jin. “Sorry, hyung,” he panted.

Jin, having let out a soft “oof” when Jungkook had crashed against him rather suddenly, now smiled affectionately at him and ruffled his hair. “Are you running away?” he asked jokingly. He looked him over and frowned slightly. “Yah, where’s your costume?” His expression hardened, worry filling his eyes. Jungkook could read him like a book. “You- you’re not really leaving, are you?”

“No- aigoo, hyung,” Jungkook laughed and softly poked the elder’s arm, partly to reassure him with as little physical contact as possible. “I was filming and I forgot to get dressed.” He lifted his hand to show Jin the costume he was holding. “Rapmon hyung asked us if we were dressed and I’m not…-” he blinked as his mind skipped to another track, and frowned. He remembered how the leader had been so quick to swear at him, and how angry he had sounded when he told Dumb and Dumber to knock it off. He ended his sentence halfway through, beginning another question. “Hyung, why is he so grumpy today?”

Jin, who had gone from visibly relieved to freaked out again in a matter of seconds, merely shrugged and gave Jungkook’s head another pat. “Who knows. I’m sure he’s just tired. But he’s also right! You should be dressed! So move your butt and get into that costume of yours!” He raised his voice a bit too much, taking on that tone he always used when he was purposely avoiding something, and all but shoved the youngest into the bathroom-the same one Hoseok had been in earlier, and shut the door once he was inside. Jungkook, who did not like being manhandled (unless it was by one of his hyungs), was bewildered as he was ushered inside, his brow furrowing as he realized Jin knew something. He knew something about why Namjoon was irritable and was purposely hiding it from him. He did not like that one bit. He turned around and threw open the door, opening his mouth to begin to ask Jin to tell him what he knew, but the eldest member was long gone, and the hall was empty.

“Ugh,” Jungkook huffed and shut the door again, firmly. “Whatever…” He locked the door after remembering his ambush attack on his hyung earlier, and then changed into his costume in record time.


	3. Dul

It was official. BTS had the best fans in the world. They had voted their way to BTS’ success-against EXO of all groups- had cheered for them the loudest and most passionately, especially while they did their celebratory performance at the end that included Jimin taking off his shirt, much to Taehyung’s delight- and best of all, they had left a wonderful surprise in the van that was discovered at the end of the night when the boys finally got to go home: lots of flowers and baskets of rice cakes another sweet treats. The boys, especially Jungkook, were absolutely thrilled with their fans that night, and with each other. Even the grumpy leader had cheered up a bit, smiling even after they had gone backstage. He made sure to give each member a hug, which was a bit strange for him. But then again, Suga was actually crying into Jhope’s shirt while Jungkook sat beside them during the vanride home, which was also extremely unusual. 

Jungkook leaned forward and peered around Jhope’s small frame at Suga, a worried expression on his face. He exchanged glances with Hoseok, who gave him an equally concerned look as he patted the shoulder of the crying rapper. Jungkook shrugged and shook his head, leaning back again, and rested his head on the window, watching the city go by. 

Slowly, he became lost in his thoughts, and tuned out the noise of the other members around him. He thought of his parents back home in Busan, and wished them well in his mind. He hoped they had seen him win against EXO and decided to call them when he got home. He glanced around the van at each of his members, and thanked whoever was out there for them. He thought of all the years he had spent training, sweating, crying, laughing, singing, and dancing with them, and realized that they were probably the closest friends he had ever had in his entire life. He went back to the moment when they won first place, the crowd and the other groups behind them cheering and screaming for them, the shimmery confetti falling down on them as Namjoon conducted his classic thank-you speech. He had hugged Taehyung and Jimin extra tightly, Jin clinging onto him from behind, in tears. Jhope, with his big dopey grin, was busy squishing all their cheeks and squealing in joy. Suga just smiled wide and quietly took it all in. It wasn’t the first time they had won, but they had beaten their sunbaes- EXO- and that was a tremendous feat. Jungkook was proud beyond words of his group, of how far they had come, and marveled once again at the fact that he was a part of this too- he had also won first, right alongside them. His lips spread in a smile as he reached over the shoulder of the member in front of him who was holding the basket of rice cakes, and took one. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice who it was, or that he was trying to stop his hand from grabbing it. He had succeeded anyways, and sat back in his seat as he stuffed it in his mouth.   
When they finally reached the dorm they gathered the various gifts and brought them inside. The seven of them and their manager clambered up the stairs. Their chatter could be heard throughout the building, and thought it was beyond the time cutoff for noise, they didn’t care. They were just excited that they had won. As they filed into the dorm, the baskets were set on the floor just inside and each of them kicked off their shoes. Once all seven were inside, the manager locked them in and left after congratulating them again. 

Namjoon called all the boys over and patted each of their heads, patting his hyung’s cheeks, and told them he was proud of them. “You all did well,” he said with a smile. “As Leader, I have decided that tomorrow will be a rest day for us.” 

“Yes!” “Alright!” “Aw, yeah!” The members cheered and whooped, a few of them bumping Namjoon gratefully. The leader grinned, his dimple deepening. 

Jungkook thanked him in a sing-song voice and grabbed Hoseok’s wrist, dragging him to the couch and pulling him onto it. 

“Yah~” the older laughed, stumbling after him, “where are you taking me now?” 

“You promised you would play video games with me the next time we got a free day!” Jungkook reminded him with a pout. 

“Aigoo,” Hoseok chuckled and ruffled his hair. “It’s not the free day now, is it?” 

“Hyuunnnnggg,” the maknae whined loudly, causing several of the other members to mock him in the same tone. Jhope laughed loudly at their reaction to Jungkook and rolled his eyes at him.

Taehyung, hand laced in Jimin’s, skipped over to the couch, dragging the other with him, and plopped down beside Jungkook. “If he won’t play with you, I will!” he offered with a big smile. 

Jimin perched on the arm of the couch and kept his grip on Taehyung’s hand. “I’ll play too!” he chirped. 

Jungkook, after glaring at whoever had mocked him, turned to Taehyung with a grateful smile. "Thanks, hyungs~"  
The older members laughed a bit and headed to the bedroom.

"I was only kidding," Hoseok grumbled, getting off the couch and setting up the console. He got out four controllers and handed one to each of them before opening the cupboard below the tv and peering into it. "Okay, what do you guys want to play?" 

"Black Ops 2!" Jungkook shouted right away, a big grin on his face. 

Jimin and Taehyung laughed in unison, the older of the two giving Jungkook a gentle shove as he spoke to him. "Yah," he said, "you know it isn't a four player game!" 

"Yeah it is," Taehyung interjected, smacking Jimin's shoulder. "Zombies? Remember?" 

"Zombies! Zombies!" Jungkook chanted with his hand in the air, bouncing on the couch excitedly.

Hoseok shuddered at the thought. "Or," he suggested, "we could not play a creepy game, and play, like, Just Dance or something instead!" 

"Yaahhh," was the unanimous, negative response. They kicked at the elder with their feet and told him not to be such a pussy. Jhope whined and reluctantly grabbed Call of Duty Black Ops 2, sticking the disc into the console and shuffling back onto the couch with a pout. 

The youngest three cheered and high fived each other. "This is gonna be sweet!" Jimin grinned.

"I'll bet I can shoot more zombies than you," Taehyung bragged in a loud voice. 

"I bet you'll need me to revive you at least twelve times," Jimin countered with, sticking his tongue out at him. 

"And I bet I'll die within in the first three seconds," Hoseok said in a small voice, instinctively leaning into the youngest as the game loaded and the scary-sounding music played. 

Jungkook let his soft side show for just a moment. He patted Hoseok's head comfortingly and stroked his hair. "I'll protect you, hyung," he said quietly, bringing his hand back to the controller, clicking the Zombies option and adding four screens. 

"Thank you," Jhope whispered back. 

Jungkook nodded in response. "Okay," he said to the others, "which map should we use?" 

"Ooh!" Taehyung yelled and pointed at the tv. "What about that scientist one that starts out black and white until you hit the power or something?" 

"Ohh, damn," Jimin exclaimed, enthusiastically shoving him, "I fucking love that one." 

"I hate that one," Hoseok murmured, but only Jungkook heard. 

"Sounds good, hyung," Jungkook eagerly agreed, clicking on it. They looked on as the screen blacked out and faded into a four-way split screen, each member standing on a platform with each other. The platform began to move down slowly into a building, the controllers vibrating in their hands. 

"'Kay, so two should cover the top and two on the bottom," Jimin suggested. 

"Okay but first of all, who's who?" Jungkook asked, wiggling the little joystick around to get a response. He saw the screen on the top left move. "Oh, there I am." The others quickly found their screens, as well. 

"I'll go on the bottom level with Jimin," Taehyung volunteered, Jimin agreeing after him. 

"Okay," Jungkook said as the platform landed. "Hoseokkie hyung, follow me." He led his own character straight to the wall and bought the shotgun on it, then immediately bolted up the stairs. "Hey," he added, "make sure you keep watch over that spinny thing in the middle. It'll kill you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jimin laughed. Taehyung laughed with him and added that he'd been squashed by it several times already because he'd forgotten it was there.

Hoseok gulped and bought the same gun, following the youngest up the stairs. 

"So," Jungkook said to Jhope. "There are only two entrances up here. The easiest way to get them is to shoot them before they completely break the barrier. Headshots are great, they give you more points than, say, a chest shot. But also, the more you shoot, the more points you get. Building up barriers also gives you points. Once we have enough we're going to open the door up here and move on to the next level. Okay?" He noticed a zombie stumbling towards the far entrance and moved closer, taking aim. 

Hoseok gulped. "O-okay," he said, trying to ignore the burning in his stomach, and inched closer to the other entrance just as the massive, round object on the lower level began to revolve. 

Taehyung let out a squeak as he ducked out of the way just in time, getting hit once, but not enough to need reviving. "Phew," he laughed, exhilirated. "Just made it!" He took aim and shot three zombies at once. "BAM!" 

Hoseok watched as a slow zombie turned the corner and hobbled towards him. His heart began to pound and he pressed against Jungkook more. "J-jungkook," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. 

"Yeah, hyung?" Jungkook asked, in the middle of shooting a few. 

"U-um, how do you- do you shoot?"

"That button on the left, the L1 button I think, is to aim," Jungkook explained. "You hit X to shoot." 

"O-oh." Hoseok's shaky finger slid to the top of the controller and pressed the button Jungkook had mentioned. The gun aimed itself, and Hoseok moved it a little to point it at the zombie who was already in the process of tearing down the barrier. Quickly, he hit X. The gun promptly shot out a bullet that landed in the zombie's chest, but did nothing to stop him. Hoseok began to panic. 

Jungkook, having already taken care of his zombies, glanced over at Hoseok's screen to check up on him. "You may have to shoot him a few times," he mentioned to him just as Jimin cheered himself on for shooting the last one.

Hoseok didn't need to be told twice. He pounded X several times, even after the zombie had fallen dead and the familiar drum beat and eerie note played, signifying the end of the round. He let out a breath and told himself to relax, that it was just a game. 

Jungkook chuckled and patted his arm a bit. "You did great," he said with a cute smile. "Now walk over to the barrier and hold down X to build it up again. That way you'll be safe for round two. Just to warn you, there will be a lot more zombies than last time. I got most of them last round." 

Hoseok gulped again and inched over to the barrier, holding down X like Jungkook had said. "It's okay," he told himself aloud as planks of wood magically tacked themselves back on to the hole in the wall. "I'm Jung Hoseok, for fuck's sake. I'm bulletproof. Zombieproof! This is nothing. I'll shoot all of them and they won't even get near me. Just watch." With his newfound confidence, he took a couple steps back and waited for the next round of zombies to come. 

Later, after several rounds of Zombies, Jungkook decided they needed a bit of a break as he could tell Hoseok was getting more and more distressed by the minute. He had gotten much better, taking down many zombies before actually needing to be revived, and only actually died off a few times. Taehyung and Jimin launched into an argument about one of the zombie dogs in the later rounds. Taehyung insisted that was what Jimin looked like every morning getting up, but of course the other indignantly protested. Hoseok stuffed his face in the couch and tried to think of happy thoughts, and Jungkook got up to go to the bathroom. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, padding down the hall to the bathroom.

  
Just then, Jin, who had made a beeline for the kitchen the instant his indoor shoes were on his feet, now stepped into the living room where the others were playing with a frown on his face. "Guys," he whined.  
  
Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin whipped their heads around at the same time to look at the eldest.  
  
"What's up, hyung?" Jimin asked casually.  
  
"We're out of ramen," Jin pouted. "Who's gonna go get me some so I can make dinner?"  
  
"Not it!" Hoseok shouted instinctively, raising his hand. The younger members gaped at him. He merely shrugged.  
  
"Kaui baui bo?" Taehyung suggested, holding out his hand in a fist. Jin padded over to them and folded his arms over his chest to supervise. The others copied Taehyung and glanced at each other.

Jungkook left the bathroom at that moment and waddled back into the main room unknowingly, and Taehyung immediately shouted, "Jungkook-ah, quick! Kaui baui bo!" 

The youngest flinched, but threw his hand out flat on instinct. The others had all thrown their pointer and middle fingers out in the shape of scissors.   
  
A look of bewilderment crossed Jungkook's face, his brows knitting together in confusion. "What's...?"

"Ahh! You're it!" Jimin shouted gleefully. "You've gotta go out and buy ramen for Jin hyung since we seem to be out!"

"Agh," Jungkook groaned, his head falling back as the other members whooped and cheered and high fived each other. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Well Kookie," Jin said with a smile as he reached over and patted his shoulder, "looks like you're the lucky one this time!"  
  
"Oh boy," the maknae replied flatly, "lucky me." He trudged back to the door and stuffed his feet in his shoes.  
  
"Remember to get Ichiban!" Hoseok called from the couch. "Yoongi hyung hates that other stuff."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jungkook muttered as he unlatched the deadbolt and pulled his hood over his head.  
  
"Yah, be careful," Taehyung added. "Don't get caught."  
  
"I won't," Jungkook answered, walking out the door.  
  
"Hey--shouldn't someone go with him?" Jimin muttered, but the door was shut and Jungkook was on his way. The youngest huffed in frustration and stuffed his hands into his pockets, hopping down the stairs and out into the cold night.  
  
It didn't bother him too much, being sent out to get food. He liked sneaking out sometimes; he enjoyed an occasional thrill, and he loved it when fans would find him and he got to run and have them chase him. For some reason, he always liked those kind of hide-and-seek games. Even at 19, they still amused him greatly.  
  
As he crossed the street he suddenly remembered he'd left his phone and headphones back home, and cursed under his breath. Ah, well. He would be back home soon enough. He would have to suffer without music and just think. He liked to think. He didn't get to very often now that he was so very busy, so he enjoyed those quiet moments he had to himself.  
  
Only six more blocks to go, he thought to himself. He lifted his head and stared up at the sky. It was extremely clear that night; he could see several stars, and the moon was unbelievably bright. He smiled softly at it, thankful again for where he was at that time, and wishing nothing would ever take him away. He looked back at the road before him and adjusted his hoodie a little, recalling Hoseok's reminder about what type of ramen to buy. He let out a soft laugh, remembering how timid the elder was when it came to scary video games. His heart warmed with a fondness he could hardly explain.   
  
All of a sudden, he heard his name whispered from somewhere behind him.  
  
"Jeon Jungkook."  
  
At that moment he froze dead in his tracks, his heart rate spiking. Who could it be? Was it one of his hyungs playing a trick on him?  
  
"Jeon Jungkook," the voice repeated.  
  
No... It was a girl's voice. Was it a fan? Jungkook whipped his head around in the direction of the voice, then all over, turning around in circles as he strained his eyes in search of the source of the sound--but he found nothing. His instincts told him to run, but for some reason, he couldn't move. This was different from the normal fan situations. That voice wasn't the voice of a lovesick fangirl. It was the voice of someone who wanted his blood. He could tell.  
  
He thought back to Jimin's last question just as he had left the dorm. He wished with all his might that he could go back in time and say _yes, someone should go with Jungkook._ He was frightened, more frightened than he'd ever been in his life.  
  
Suddenly, arms were around him, holding him in place; two hands were touching him everywhere they could, in places that he didn't want touched. He began to struggle against them, alarms going off in his head. He opened his mouth to scream, but one of the hands clamped itself over his mouth and muffled the sound. He bit down on it on instinct, just wanting to get away, and the captor let out a girlish shriek and took their hand away. Jungkook realized as he was released, that it was a girl, and that he had just bit her.  
  
He attempted to jump away from her, but was caught again in her arms. He pressed his hands on her and tried to push away, unknowingly grabbing her chest- the last place he had meant to touch. The girl gasped.  
  
"Are you assaulting me?!" she demanded, wrenching his hands away and holding his wrists with a death-like grip. "Why did you touch my breasts?! You pervert!" She slapped him as hard as she could across the face, and forced his hands onto her breasts again.  
  
Jungkook's eyes widened at the slap, a small whimper leaving him from the stinging pain. His cheek burned and his chest tightened; shock and anger coursing through him at her ridiculous accusation. He struggled against her grasp, trying his very best to get away and not hurt her at the same time. What was going on? Who was this girl--and what was she even doing? So many angry questions filled his mind, but only one got out as he finally used all his strength to pull out of her grip.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" he half yelled at her. "You're the one who assaulted me out of nowhere! I don't know who you are, but stop touching me and go back ho-"  
  
He was cut off by a blow to the nose that sent him to the ground. The girl had just punched him in the face. Hard. He held his nose and groaned in pain, curling into a ball on the asphalt. It was broken. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he muttered to her, his rage growing by the second. "Go home, seriously!"  
  
The girl stepped over to him and placed her foot on him to keep him still, applying almost half of her weight. He wheezed and looked up at her, his head throbbing. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, putting the receiver to her ear, and speaking once whoever it was she had called answered.  
  
"This man assaulted me," she said, her voice raising to one of panic, as if she were truly in a dangerous situation. She turned on the tears as she stomped on Jungkook harder. "H-he's an idol too!! He pulled me off the street and started t-touching me!"  
  
Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed as his blood boiled in fury. If he were any less sane, he would have shoved that girl over and snapped her in half. But he didn't, knowing it would have only gotten him in more trouble. He shouted at her from on the ground and moved to get up, but the girl only kicked him in the face as she let out a fake sob.  
  
"Y-yes, I punched him to get him off of me!"  
  
Jungkook groaned loudly and covered his face that was now bleeding. The pain of his broken nose was making him tear up, but his eye hurt terribly from the punch that it made it even worse. This whole situation made him want to scream. What had he done? He was just walking innocently down the road to buy his hyung some ramen. Who in the world hated him so much that they would do something like this to him? He wished he had brought his phone.  
  
He laid there as the girl told the police to come and arrest him, silently crying behind his hands in pain and anger. He longed for one of his hyungs to show up and rescue him, but none of them did. Soon, the police came and gruffly lifted him off the ground, shoving him into their car and driving back to the station with him. He sat in the backseat with his cuffed hands in his lap and his head bent. He didn't say a word, even as the officers chastised him in the front seat. He tuned them out and prayed the members wouldn't worry. More tears fell down his cheeks as the ride went on.  
  
He stared down at his thumbs and remembered that he had planned to call his parents when he got home. His heart sunk to his feet as he imagined their faces when they saw the news the next day.


End file.
